1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diving equipment for underwater swimming, and more specifically to a scuba tank cart having the capability to float a scuba tank while a user dives underwater carrying only the breathing hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some forms of underwater diving or swimming, a compressor carried on a boat or floated upon the water provides air to underwater breathing rigs. Generally powered by electric, diesel or gas, these devices can provide a diver or group of divers the required compressed air to successfully complete a dive without carrying a tank. Problems with the use of these devices include the bulk and weight and expense of the engine providing the compressed air.
Additional problems include the bulk of the flotation device used in keeping the air compressor “high and dry” while floating in the water. Additionally, an adequate fuel supply must be furnished for compressor operations during dive time. Moreover, the floatation device must be inflated from some source, usually off the compressor. The additional step of inflating the flotation device must be accounted for, thus reducing total dive time available. A basic surface floating compressor underwater breathing rig may require two or more divers to set up the compressor/engine assembly and float.
Thus, a scuba tank cart solving the aforementioned problems is desired.